crusaders_of_the_constellationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancing in the Seven Seas, Delphinus
Delmare, who adopted the title of Dancing in the Seven Seas, Delphinus, is a dolphin-themed Crusader of the Constellations. Originating from an aquatic dimension, this warrior uses her stellar powers of water to protect the oceans and the creatures that dwell in it and depend on it to survive. Appearance The Dolphin Dancer in her mortal form is a lean, athletic woman in an aqua blue dress with wave patterns on it. She has blue hair and eyes and is quite graceful in movement. Her hairpin has a dolphin design to it. She can be seen near beaches cleaning up trash left there and in a boat in the ocean conversing with sea creatures. As a water fairy, she only reveals her wings in or near water. When she enters Crusader form, she dons dolphin-themed armor that is gray-blue, with the creature's head on her torso, fins on her gauntlets, helm, and back, and a dolphin tail. The saber, Ocean's Wrath, appears by her side. She can turn into an anthropomorphic dolphin on land or an armored mermaid with dolphin's tail underwater. Personality A bubbly woman with love for the sea, Delphinus shows excellent care and concerns for the creatures of the water. From the smallest of fish to the largest of the whales, she ensures that the pollution of man do not harm them and that there is enough fish for the people who depend on the sea for a living. She provides that there is a balance between predator and prey in the sea. As Pisces puts it,"It's like she has a connection with em'. Or something." Despite her notice of humanity's pollution of the seas, she has been known to rescue unfortunate travelers in danger of drowning, either by assuming her mermaid mode to save them or sending a dolphin pod to do so. For her, all mortals deserve a second chance despite what they have done in the past. So, she uses it as the reason for helping people at sea. It was said and confirmed true, that her ability to search for folks in danger using her echolocation and her tendency to be on the lookout for trouble brewing on the oceans is the reason why the Aqua Horse warrior of Neptune picked her to be his messenger. Also, and why the other planetary warriors having her in a team of Crusaders sent on underwater missions sounds like a good idea. She seems to quite happy all the time, with a sunny outlook on life. She is also playful and energetic, like a dolphin. However, she sometimes can be naive, not knowing that there are wicked people who would take advantage of her kindness to lure her into a trap. The result is Delphinus having to get herself out of a sticky situation, and she learns well from such experiences. She can also be playful to the point of neglecting her duties as a Crusader. Thus her friends are there to remind her of them. The Dolphin takes her job as a messenger and a search-and-rescue team member seriously due to her love for all people. She is at her happiest when helping either defenseless poor folks by cleaning up the coastal areas they live in so that they can catch their food to feed their families or endangered aquatic animals escape from poachers. If anyone harms such people or animal, Delphinus can and will change from a happy lady who loves all life to a fearsome warrior of the stars who uses the ocean's power against them. Relationships Most of the Zodiac Generals admire her for her positive qualities, especially the Cupbearer in the Clouds, who likes Delphinus's heart to help people. Others have varying opinions. Draco has found himself unable to comprehend the Dancer of the Seven Seas love for all humans despite their spoiling of the ocean. Being the cynic he is, the dragon thinks that humans are unable to change their self-destructive ways no matter how much they try, though hearing Delphinus's deeds many slowly but surely change his mind. Pisces Austrinus is the one to remind the Dolphin of what she must do, working with her to find and rescue people in danger at the seas. Delphinus has affections for Cetus, who while seeing her as a partner in defending the seas, has yet to return her love. Powers Offensive * Dolphin Kick - A simple kick to the opponent * Blowhole Cannon - Fires a stream of water from her hands at a single target * Sonar Echo Wave - Fires sounds waves that can stun enemies or sense the location of objects * Water Bomber - Fires a water orb at opponent * Wave Slash - A sword wave from Ocean's Wrath Defensive Passive Category:Characters Category:Crusaders of the Constellations Category:Female